19 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Dziewczyna z Mazur - odc. 4/5; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 19 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces - odc.2975 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3190); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Zosia - Samosia odc.75; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Domisiowa złota rybka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Stuart Malutki - Wielki rekord Malutkich odc.7 (A Little big record); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Były sobie odkrycia - Ford i samochody (Ford et l'aventure automobile); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 72 (odc. 72); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Śmiechu warte - odc.571; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Święto Przemienienia Pańskiego na św. Górze Grabarce 12:55 Był taki dzień - 19 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szogun - odc. 11 (Shogun); serial kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Nie tylko skrzydełko ...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2975 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3190); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Liga Światowa siatkówki mężczyzn: Polska - Japonia ( studio ) 15:00 Liga Światowa siatkówki mężczyzn: Polska - Japonia 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 12/18 - Inwestor; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Sopot na bis - Laureaci krajowego konkursu "Przeboje Lata Jedynki"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sąsiedzi - "Urodzony detektyw"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 15 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.32)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Desperado (Desperado) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Robert Rodriguez; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Salma Hayek, Joaquim de Almeida, Cheech Marin, Steve Buscemi; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Pierwszy milion; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Agentka o stu twarzach (seria II) - odc. 19 (Alias II, (Endgame, ep. 41)); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Agentka o stu twarzach (seria II) - odc. 20 (Alias II, (Countdown, ep. 42)); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Ludzie Białego Domu - cz. 2/3 (Secrets Of State. The President Men) kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Był taki dzień - 19 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.50 Echa Panoramy 06.20 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06.45 Kino wspomnień: Hydrozagadka- komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1970 08.00 Msza św. w Płocku - 100-lecie kościoła 08.50 Sąsiedzi, w grupie rażniej (8) - serial dokumentalny, Poiska 09.20 Piknik Country 2006 - reportaż 09.45 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 10.15 Wojna domowa (11/15): Co każdy chłopiec... - serial obyczajowy, Polska 11.05 Dinotopia (5/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.50 Upadek Cesarstwa Rzymskiego(2-ost.) - dramat kostiumowy, USA 1964 13.30 Sekcja 998 (16): Małpa - telenowela dokumentalna. Polska 2006 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (779): Męska rozmowa - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 15.00 Tele PRL-e - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Jon Tenney, Linda Lavin, Michael York, Nastassia Kinski 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (251): Tchórzliwy bohater - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 16.55 Egzamin z życia (45) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 17.45 Jeden dzień z życia kandydatki na Miss Polonia 2006 - reportaż 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Janosik (7/13): Beczka okowity - serial przygodowy, Polska 20.00 Miss Polonia 2006: Gala finałowa (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.05 Miss Polonia 2006: Gala finałowa (2) - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.20 Panorama 22.40 Sport telegram 22.50 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Mocne kino: W świetle dowodów - dramat sensacyjny,Niemcy/Portugalia/USA 2000 00.30 Amerykański ninja 4: Unicestwienie - film sensacyjny. USA 1991 02.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (299,300) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Czarodziejki (14) - serial animowany, USA 08.30 Hugo Familijny - program dla dzieci 09.00 Australijskie oceanaria (7) - serial dokumentalny, Australia/Nowa Zelandia 09.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (70) - seńal komediowy, USA. wyk. Frankie Muniz, Jane Kaczmarek, Justin Berfield. Erik Per Sullivan 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (214): Szał przeprowadzek - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Maryla Rodowicz, Piotr Fronczewski. Sergiusz Żymełka (powt.) 11.00 Madika z Czerwcowego Wzgórza - film dla dzieci, Szwecja 1980, re. Goran Grattman, wyk. Jonna Liljendahl, Liv Alsterlund, Monica Nordquist. Bjom Granath 12.45 Czarodziejki (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. John T. Kretchmer, wyk. A/yssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs, Leigh Allyn Baker, Shannen Doherty 13.45 Dom nil do poznania - reality show 14.45 Top Dog - reality show 15.45 Będziesz moja (9, 10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska. ret Ewa Pytka, wyk. Aleksandra Popławska, Tomasz Więcek. Paweł Orleański. Lech Mackiewicz 16.45 Słoneczny patrol (239) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.45 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2006 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? 20.45 Amos i Andrew - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993, reż. E. Max Frye, wyk. Nico/as Cage. Samuel L. Jackson, Dabney Coleman, Michael Lemer 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.50 Skowyt 4: Koszmar nocy - horror, Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. John Hough, wyk. Romy Windsor, Michael T. Weiss, Antony Hamilton, Susanne Severeid 00.50 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.20 Boom Box - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Siostry – magazyn kulinarny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:35 Kierunek Sopot – program muzyczny 11:05 Szymon Majewski Show: Aleksandra Kwaśniewska i Krzysztof Skiba – program rozrywkowy 12:05 Moja krew: Daniel Passent z córką Agatą i Jan Peszek z córką Marią – program ozrywkowy 13:05 Dama Pik: Danuta Hübner – magazyn 13:35 Mamy Cię!: Radosław Majdan, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Rafał Królikowski – program rozrywkowy 14:50 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 15:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Francuski łącznik – magazyn kulinarny 16:30 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 18:00 Kryminalni (48) – serial kryminalny, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport – program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (20) – serial komediowy 20:35 Kryminalni (49) – serial kryminalny 21:35 A.I.: Sztuczna inteligencja – film fantastyczny, USA 2001 00:20 Mały Nicky – komedia, USA 2000 02:05 Telesklep - reklama 02:30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna Kurier 07:30-18:30 co godzinę 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nawigator 07:15 Czy musiało tak być? 07:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste 09:45 Telegol 10:10 Eurinfo 10:45 Żyjące morze 11:15 Reportaż Trójki 11:45 Świat 12:15 Leki z zielnej apteki 12:45 Zakręcone wakacje 13:10 Podwodna Polska 13:45 Regiony - miejsca w Europie - małe ojczyzny 14:35 Polowanie z kamerą (2/3) 15:45 W blasku złota - magazyn 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:45 Program lokalny 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Program lokalny 20:50 Tylko dla wybranych (3) 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:50 Sport i pogoda 23:05 Festiwal Jazzowy Gorzów 2005 - Mack Goldsbury 23:30 Sprytne kłamstwa (Brillant Lies) - dramat australijski 1996, Reż. Richard Franklin, wyk. Gia Carrides, Anthony La Paglia, Joe Carrides, Ray Barrett (90 min) 01:00 Moja kochana zabójczyni (My Little Assassin) - dramat USA 1999, Reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Gabrielle Anwar, Robert Davi (87 min) 02:30 Kurier, sport i pogoda 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:55 Ekstraliga żużlowa 06:20 FIFA Futbol mundial 06:45 V max 07:10 Pokemon i 210 08:00 Na topie - wywiad z... Davidem Gilmourem 08:30 Dekoratornia 09:00 Kasa na bank 10:00 Ekstraliga żużlowa 10:30 Skrzydła 66 11:00 TiVi Sekcja: Piotr Gąsowski, Ewa Telega-Domalik - talk show 12:00 Futbol mundial 12:30 V max - magazyn 13:00 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi 15:00 Magia cyrku (1) - widowisko 16:10 South Beach (7) - serial USA 17:10 Joker: Dubbing - talk show 17:50 Mały Indianin (The Education of Little Tree) - film przygodowy USA 1997, Reż. Richard Friedenberg, wyk. James Cromwell (116 min) 20:00 Koledzy z wydziału zabójstw (Homicide: The Movie) - film sensacyjny USA 2000, Reż. Jean de Segonzac, wyk. Daniel Baldwin (115 min) 21:55 Kameleon (7) - serial USA 22:55 Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą - dramat polski 1973, Reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Gustaw Holoubek, Bożena Adamek (124 min) 01:25 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 01:55 Ekstraliga żużlowa - magazyn 02:20 Futbol mundial 02:45 V max - magazyn 03:10 Na topie - wywiad z... Davidem Gilmourem 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:20 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (10/16) 09:15 Misja Martyna: Przechytrzyć Charliego 10:00 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 10:50 Dla ciebie wszystko 12:05 Pieśń skowronka - dramat USA 2000, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Allison Elliott, Tony Goldwyn 14:20 Na osi - magazyn 14:55 Chwila prawdy 16:10 Inspektor Eddie (7/13) - amer.-ang. serial komediowy 17:10 Lassie - film przygodowy USA 1994, Reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Tom Goiry, Brittany Boyd, Helen Slater, Joe Tenney (120 min) 19:10 Pogoda na miłość (22/23) - serial USA 20:00 Miejskie torpedy (San lau dip ying) - hongkoński film sensacyjn 1997, Reż. Teddy Chan, wyk. Jordan Chan, Takeshi Kaneshiro, Kes Wong, Charlie Young (105 min) 21:55 Rój (The Swarm) - film katastroficzny USA 1978, Reż. Irwis Allen, wyk. Michael Caine, Katharine Ross, Richard Widmark (185 min) 01:00 Witchblade: Piętno mocy (11/12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01:55 Nocne igraszki 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Taaaka ryba 06:30 Knieja 07:00 Trwajcie mocni w wierze 07:45 Boże z boże 08:20 Telezakupy 09:00 Don Matteo (46) 10:05 Telezakupy 11:10 Cud wiary - dwa tysiące lat chrześcijańskiego dziedzictwa Ziemi Świętej (1/3): Dziedzictwo biblijne 12:20 Szpital na perypetiach (11) - serial czechosłowacki 13:30 Księga dżungli (The Jungle Book) - film przygodowy USA 1996, Reż. Stephen Sommers 15:40 Impresjoniści (7): Paul Gauguin - serial dokumentalny USA 16:10 Przygody zwierząt (5): Orły - serial dokumentalny USA 16:50 Don Matteo (47) - włoski serial kryminalny 18:00 Festiwal Gospel Camp Mityng - Osiek 2006 - koncert 00:05 Szpital na perypetiach (13) - serial czechosłowacki 01:15 Dawno temu (Long Time Since) - dramat USA 1999, Reż. Jayanania, wyk. Paulina Porizlova, Jay Anania, Hattie Corrigan, Anthony Katagas (89 min) 03:00 W rocznicę Sierpnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 492; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 493; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 494; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 495; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Plebania - odc. 496; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Echa Panoramy 08:35 Molly - odc. 3 (Molly); serial kraj prod. Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wieści Polonijne 09:15 Polska na lato - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Nad łąkami ze smakiem (80); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Klan - odc.1101; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Klan - odc.1102; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Klan - odc.1103; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Polska na lato - Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Święta wojna - Piekielny biznes (213); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Święto Przemienienia Pańskiego na św. górze Grabarce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Polska na lato - Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Polska na lato - Ostoja - odc. 41; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 "Czterdziecha" - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Polska na lato - Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Uczę się Polski sercem; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odcinek 370; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kraksa pod chmurką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Miss Polonia 2006 - Gala Finałowa (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Miss Polonia 2006 - Gala Finałowa (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Sławna jak Sarajewo; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Polska na lato - Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 370; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Kraksa pod chmurką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Wiadomości 02:00 Sport 02:10 "Czterdziecha" - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Uczę się Polski sercem; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Polska na lato - Piknik Mrągowo 2005 - Mrągowo 2005 - Dżem; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Sławna jak Sarajewo; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:15 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Siedem przystanków na drodze do raju – dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2003 09:45 Honey – komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 11:30 Na ratunek Milly – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 13:05 Legenda Kennedych – film dokumentalny 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 14:35 Wieczór z Rodem Stewartem 15:35 Prochy Angeli – dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia/USA 1999 18:00 Światła stadionów – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 20:00 Godsend – thriller, USA/Kanada 2004 21:50 Oasis w Manchesterze 23:00 Premiera: Piła – thriller, USA 2004 00:50 Trójkąt (2) – film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 02:20 Porządek musi być! – film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2004 04:00 Dolina cieni – horror, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2002 HBO 06:30 Potwór z Wyspy Skarbów – film dla dzieci, Nowa Zelandia 2004 08:10 Na planie 08:40 Radosny dzień – komedia, Dania/Wielka Brytania 2004 10:15 Jack Błyskawica – western, USA 1993 11:50 Dziewczyny z kalendarza – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2003 13:35 De-Lovely – musical, USA 2004 15:35 Frajer – komedia, USA 2000 17:10 Alamo – dramat historyczny, USA 2004 19:25 Pacyfikator – komedia, USA/Kanada 2005 21:00 Rzym (1 – 6) – serial obyczajowy 02:10 Anonimowi krwiopijcy – komedia, USA 2003 03:40 Na planie 04:10 Pacyfikator – komedia, USA/Kanada 2005 TVP Kultura 09:05 Piżama, Film fabularny 1971 09:40 Chleba naszego powszedniego, film TVP 1974 10:35 Pies, komedia 1973 11:10 Serial na lato - Odjazd - Mazury 1944 - 1989, Serial 1995 12:00 Nie odchodź. 12 wspomnień o Kalinie Jędrusik, film dokumentalny 1992 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Droga, film dokumentalny USA 2005 13:40 Dusza słowiańska w czasach bezdusznych 14:30 Elling, film obyczajowy Norwegia 2001; reż.: Petter Naess; wyk: Per Christian Ellefsen, Sven Nordin 16:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Koncert C - dur na fortepian i orkiest, film animowany 1991 16:05 Folkowe inspiracje - Urszula Dudziak - koncert jazzowo - folkowy 17:00 Studio Kultura /cz.1/ 17:05 Dwie ojczyzny - dyskusje młodych Łemków, film dokumentalny 1987 17:35 Studio Kultura /cz.2/ 17:45 Łemkowie - modlitwa za zmarłych, film dokumentalny 1996 18:20 Studio Kultura /cz.3/ 18:25 Opole ’89 - Koncert Rock Opole - KSU 18:50 Bieszczadzki Teksas, film dokumentalny 2003 19:00 Studio Kultura /cz.4/ 19:10 Tryptyk bieszczadzki w drewnie, film dokumentalny 1997 19:30 Studio Kultura /cz.5/ 19:40 Wypalacze, film dokumentalny 1997 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 19 sierpnia 1944, felieton 1994 20:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Bieszczady 21:00 Siekierezada, Film fabularny 1985 22:20 Tomasz Stańko - koncert solo 22:40 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Artyści o miłości, film dokumentalny USA 2005 23:05 Strefa alternatywna - Vieczór V‘J - ski - Cókierek vs. Boys Band Trio, widowisko muzyczne 2005 00:25 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 1, antologia komiksu 2005 00:30 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 2, antologia komiksu 2005 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Kino nocne - Pismak, Film fabularny Polska 1985; reż.: Wojciech Jerzy Has; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Gustaw Holoubek 03:00 Malta 2006 - Sayag Jazz Machine, koncert 2006 04:20 Program dnia 04:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 Serwisy informacyjne co pół godziny 06:30 Dama Pik 07:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 07:45 24 cytaty 08:45 12:45 18:17 Kronika tygodnia 09:45 14:30 Reportaż 10:45 16:40 22:45 Kalejdoskop 11:45 15:15 e-Life 13:10 00:40 Horyzont 15:35 Dama Pik 17:35 Automaniak 18:40 21:40 Firma 19:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 19:35 23:05 Bilans 20:00 Raport 21:05 Sport 23:32 Wydanie drugie, poprawione Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:20 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:10 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Viva Las Bravo - serial animowany 18:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 19:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 19:50 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 20:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 12:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 13:00 Modelki z Miami - reality show 13:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 14:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14:30 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 17:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu zwierzenia gwiazdy popu 17:30 Best of Pimp My Ride UK - podsumowanie programu 18:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów - reality show 20:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 20:02 All Access: Diety gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 21:30 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 22:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 22:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:00 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku